


Hold Me, Brother Dear

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Appendicitis, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger has appendicitis, thankfully John finds him in time.





	Hold Me, Brother Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from tumblr

Roger presses both hands against the right side of his abdomen. He hisses but the pressure feels significantly better than nothing, even if he’d rather die than feel this pain. There’s a pretty good guess in his head about what’s happening. He has two problems, one being he can’t move to the phone and two he’s home alone.

Freddie won’t be home for the weekend since Mary is off. Brian is hibernating at his parents’ house to ~~stress~~ study for finals. John is his only hope, but there’s a wide window of when John will be home because he left with an I’ll be back before ten.

He hopes John will come home soon. The last thing he needs is for his appendix to burst and not get medical treatment quickly. Roger gasps in pain at the sharp stab. A small logical part of him wants to try and stand again and call someone for help.

Although that’s why he’s in the position in the first place.

He stretches an arm to the couch to pull himself from the ground. It pulls at his torso and he drops the arm. Waiting for John is his only option then. His fever is rising, or maybe it plummeted. He’s shivering and in pain and nothing is making a lot of sense.

Roger blinks up when he feels something cool on his face. He leans into the coolness and his vision is hazy, but he sees green. _John._ He starts crying. The pain is dull and getting duller. That might not be a good thing, but he can’t remember why it wouldn’t be.

“Roger? What? Hang on.”

“Stay,” he moves with surprising surety and speed.

“Don’t wanna die alone.”

He’s never heard a sound like that from John before, “don’t say that you’re going to be okay.”

Roger shakes his head.

“Your fever is high. You need a hospital.”   

“My appendix.”

“Your what- why haven’t you called anyone? How long has it hurt?”

Roger blinks, it's hard to focus. He doesn’t get why John is so worried. Besides the pain is nearly gone, “couldn’t move. Last night.”

At least he answered the questions.

John sighs, but its staccato. _Oh._ It must be bad.

”I’m calling an ambulance. I can’t make things worse.”

Roger feels his grip slacken. It sort of feels like he’s not even in his body. His vision starts to dim.

“Roger!”

* * *

Roger notes the heat on his hand. Then he realized how floaty he felt. Opening his eyes felt too difficult,

”Don’t die. I told you that you wouldn’t.”

* * *

“He’s crashing!”

* * *

“…Septic…”

* * *

 “Minor improvement. Infection is nearly cleared.”

* * *

“Roger Taylor, I’m never going to forgive you if you don’t wake up.”

* * *

“Freddie and Brian both are completely wrecked. Freddie is wearing sweats in public! Brian’s hair is suffering. It’s in a ponytail.”

…

“I’m not much better.”

* * *

 Roger's eyes flutter open before he realizes that he’s awake. The light forces them closed.

“Rog?”

John.

He turns his head and then opens his eyes slowly. It looks like John should be the one in the hospital. He’s pale and wearing dark circles like a political statement.

“Thank god.”

Roger frowns, “it was-“

John hands him a glass of water a second after his voice breaks. Roger sips it slowly.

“It was just a little appendicitis.”

“A little?” John’s voice wavers, “it _burst._ You went _septic!_ ”

Roger moves back in surprise at the volume.

John sags and nearly folds in half. Roger has to strain to hear John’s voice. The bassist took at shaking breath. Roger slowly reaches out a hand and clumsily smacks John on the side of his head. John grabs the hand and holds it tightly.

“They told us…” John clears his throat, “they told us that we should prepare for the worst.”

Roger nearly thinks he imagines the words, for all the force John doesn’t put behind him.

“What?”

John trembles, “please don’t make me say it again. Actually, just don’t do this again.”

“I’m alive. I feel so much better.

“But just yesterday… you were two seconds from death.”

Roger winces.

“And we aren’t going to forget that anytime soon. Please don’t play this off.”

“Where are Freddie and Brian?”

“Eating. They should be back soon.”

“John, dear, have you finally lost it?”

Freddie’s joke falls extremely flat, and he almost sounds scared. The door opens wider. Roger tries to plaster a smile on his face. Their eyes meet.

“You complete and utter ass.”

Roger is swept into a hug before he can register what Freddie looks like. The hug hurts, but it would be worse to let go of the back of Freddie’s shirt. He looks past Freddie’s shoulder, surprised to see the curls pulled away from his face but unsurprised to find hazel eyes filled with tears.

“You’re okay.”

He’s going to deal with the hovering and fretting for the next few months. If it helps his friends heal, he’ll let himself be fussed over for any length. Roger gestures for Brian to join the hug pile since John has maneuvered his way under Freddie’s arm. He doesn’t have to wait long because he feels one of Brian’s arm wind around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> @sammyspreadyourwings


End file.
